grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Berri
Description "Alpawtraz's chief." Who are you? Who is this cheeky prisoner who speaks loudly despite seeing the chief? Are you new here? Do you want to go into solitary confinement? What? You're an acquaintance of mine? Don't lie. I have no memories of ever meeting a prisoner like you! Dimensional Trade Exchange? How did you know that I went to the Dimensional Trade Exchange? Ah-ha! You were caught smuggling? Like I've always said, criminals will always be criminals no matter where they are! So you want to know why I left the Dimensional Trading Exchange iron box and ended up being a jailer at a place like this? It's a funny story! Did you think that the Dimensional Trade Exchange was a good place to work? The salary is ridiculous for the work. Overtime is a given and you always have to travel for business trips! With the exception that the job is stable, there are no other merits. Yup. That's what I'm saying. Of course, every job has its pros and cons. But, the most difficult part was the people! Did I have a boss that made things difficult? Don't all bosses make things difficult? So was there an idiot successor? If that was the case, then I would have chased him out instead of leaving myself. The one that made things difficult enough for me to leave was Kiwi! Hm? Do you know Kiwi? You were able to smuggle because Kiwi was so lax? See, that's what I mean! Kiwi is just that type of cat! He sucks at his job! Lacks awareness! And since he was never able to finish, I had to pick up the slack! Let me tell you a story. There was a time when that idiot Kiwi handed over work to me without properly checking it first. So of course, I didn't even know there were smuggled items mixed in and the items were distributed as is. Could you even imagine how much trouble I got into because of it? Even when I think back to that time, I can feel my blood boiling! Compared to that, this is heaven. As chief for this Alpawtraz, it's the same as being king! Wait... Now that I think about it, you look familiar... Aren't you the smuggler from that time? Guard! Guard! Take this guy to solitary confinement! I want to show him hell! Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Hero's Tower': Hero's Tower Rank 15 Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections as a Boss Berri can be fought as a boss in Raid 3.1: Alpawtraz Prison and uses his designated skills as a unit. Trivia *Berri's character portrait is based on his final evolution, Prison Warden. *All known members of the Dimensional Trade Exchange are named after fruits. **Berri is named after Berry, a small, pulpy, and often edible fruit. Gallery Illust berri.png|Berri's portrait. Kakaoberry.png|Expression system of Berri. IconHero-Berry-4.png|'New Prison Guard' icon. IconHero-Berry-5.png|'Prison Guard Chief' icon. IconHero-Berry-6.png|'Prison Warden' icon. Quotes *''"Alpawtraz prison has the best security."'' *''"Like I always said, work is all about meowney."'' *''"Do you guys ever go home?"'' *''"Dimensional Trade Exchange? It hasn't crashed yet? Meow"'' *''"I am Alpawtraz's chief, Berri."'' *''"When I catture you, I'll let you stay in a cozy solitary room furever."'' *''"I'm purrtty sure it was here... Huh... It's nyaat?"'' *''"Welcome! This is the 5-star puuuurrrrison, Alpawtraz!"'' *''"Who keeps interrupting meow! This is the chief speaking!"'' *''"Struggle as meowch as you want. You won't be able to take one step meowtside."'' *''"Meow? Do you want to leave? Where and how would you go?"'' *''"Here in Alpawtraz, I am king!"'' *''"No meowtter how much I sleep, I'm still sleepy."'' *''"Are you disobeying the chief's orders? Guards. Bring me meow mace!"'' *''"What's this? Here I thought there would be more puuurrrrisoners..."'' *''"What? The salary at Dimensional Trade Exchange increased that much?"'' Annotations References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Mage Type Category:Beastmen Category:Male Characters Category:Butler __FORCETOC__